Wrong Image
by misty eyed gurl
Summary: After mistakenly reading an odd book, Blaise is finding that he’s not being quite himself-literally! He’s being clumsy, his voice awkward, and he’s seeing freckles-lots of freckles-and red hair. And somehow he’s friends with Hermione and Harry.HrB


** Wrong Image**

**Summary:** _After mistakenly reading an odd book, Blaise is finding that he's not being quite himself... literally! He's being clumsy, his voice just isn't the same, and he's seeing freckles-lots of freckles-and red hair. And somehow now he's friends with Granger and Potter...Hermione/Blaise_

**Author's Note: I don't own anything except this plot. Review please and no flames please. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1:** _Small Book, Big Surprise_

A tall boy wandered through the library frustrated. Why couldn't he find that charms book? He needed badly or he would _surely_ fail the charms test. And failing just _isn't_ an option for him.

"Excuse me," he asked the librarian. She looked at him sharply and nodded. "I was wondering if, possibly, you had the "Wonderful Charming Charms Book Volume 6"?"

The librarian smiled softly, "Ahh, yes, well, Ms. Granger took it a few weeks ago. But you can check it out in a couple of days," she took out a list, "yes. Precisely in two days you can. I must say, you two are the _only_ two students I see that stop by this library _every_ day, _every_ break." Blaise frowned.

"Could there be _possibly_ anymore volumes? I need that book," he said urgently, yet his voice was somehow still calm despise how he quickly he said it.

"Maybe," she answered, "I believe... there maybe a book similar to it. It's in the F section..." she wrote down the book's title. Blaise took it politely and went to the F section of the library.

"Granger _this_, Granger _that_," he muttered as he searched for the book, "that's _all_ I hear about." He took a book from the shelf. "I think this is the book." He opened the book and his eyes widened.

He saw a portrait of Ron Weasley, Granger's best friend! And it said:

_Your desires will come true,_

_But only if you're not you._

He closed the book and looked at its title, "Desiring Image" he _desired _to be Weasley? Why would he want to be _that_ git? And what about that rather odd rhyme? He shoved the book back into its place. Something caught his eye, and he smiled. There was that book he was looking for! He quickly picked it up and walked straight toward the librarian.

"Found it," he said calmly, "I just need this book for a couple of days. I'll give it back by Friday." The librarian nodded and let him take the book.

He passed by some Slytherins. He felt that they were watching him so he waved slightly toward them; they narrowed their eyes and stuck up their noses. That was weird, sure he didn't usually _speak_ to any of the other Slytherins but they never acted like _this_ toward him. As Blaise walked out of the library he tripped. He caught himself but the book hit the ground hard next to him. Odd, he _never_ tripped in his life since he reached age 6. He was always graceful and never fell.

"What the..." he muttered fast as he looked at his hands. This was even weirder, he never remembered having freckles on his hand... or that his hands were **this** pale. He always had an olive complexion and-

"What on _earth_ are you doing on the _floor_?" asked a voice. He looked up to see _Granger_ looking down on him. She reached her hand out and he looked at it dully and shoved it away.

"Fine, if you don't want my help... wait. What are you doing near the _library_? And why do you have a **_book_** with you?" she asked him shocked. He got up off the floor and pushed past Granger. Didn't she _always_ see _him_ in the library? And he **always** had a book with him.

"Ron? What's wrong?" she called after him. He looked around. She wasn't lying; she really thought that he was _Weasley_. But they looked nothing alike other than the fact they were both tall and both lanky.

"What _are_ you talking about Granger?" Blaise drawled at her, his eyes widened. His voice... it's... not so...so calming, or really deep, or _his_**_real_** voice. It was almost like... _Weasley's_ cracky voice. "_Dear_ **Merlin**." he squeaked and ran off to the nearest bathroom. He rushed into the boy's restroom and looked at a mirror. He almost yelled at the top of his lungs.

There he was, looking at the mirror. But he didn't see his reflection... he saw... **_Ronald Weasley's!_**


End file.
